


I'm Yours

by wanderlustlights



Series: 14 Days of Valentine's Day Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 14 Days of Valentine's Day Fics, 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, David Karofsky is a Major Goober, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposal Failure, Valentine's Day, Who Tries Too Many Silly Proposals That Just Don't Work Let's Be Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Four times Dave tried to propose to Kurt and the one time he didn't have to.  (Title from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz)
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Series: 14 Days of Valentine's Day Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi there! So I figured I would try something and attempt to post a new fic every day from February 1st-14th (because I love love and love writing and really just felt like challenging myself because apparently I hate myself so this is just what I do now, give myself a challenge as a way to torture myself. Anyway.)
> 
> As always, a big shoutout to my lovely Zoe who is my biggest rock and supporter and who always cheers me on and encourages me to keep writing. I love you, baby girl. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this shmoopiness. It got kinda out of hand, not gonna lie.

one.)

The first time it happens it’s completely unintentional. He doesn’t mean for it to come out but suddenly the words are falling out of his mouth unwarranted, as though the thought’s been building in the back of his mind for a while now, which maybe they have. He won’t deny that he’s always seen himself having a future with Kurt so it’s not as though it’s a startling revelation. Nonetheless, the words still come out without thinking, scaring him all the same.

“Fuck, I love you,” Dave says as Kurt pulls off of him, flopping down next to him on the bed with a happy sigh.

Kurt hums, throwing a leg over Dave’s own as he curls into his side, murmuring reciprocating sentiments into his skin and pressing a lingering kiss to his shoulder.

Dave lets his eyes close, pulling Kurt in closer and running a hand down his back, fingers trailing back up his spine. “Marry me,” he murmurs absently, the words quiet in the silence of the room before his eyes snap open at the realization of what he’s just let slip out.

Kurt’s breathing is steady on his shoulder as he moves in impossibly closer.

“Kurt?” Dave asks after a moment of silence, Kurt not having said anything or reacted at all, really, and when he glances down he can see that Kurt is fast asleep against him.

_Fuck._

_—_

two.)

It takes a month for him to devise a plan and get a ring, the thought of marrying Kurt at the forefront of his mind, a constant niggling thought that just can’t seem to leave him no matter how hard he tries.

They don’t keep many secrets from each other, always having the intention of being completely open with one another. Keeping something from Kurt as momentous and huge as proposing is starting to weigh heavily on him and Kurt’s started to ask him now and again if he’s feeling alright, saying that he looks flushed or like he’s about to pass out, which is probably a fair assessment since that’s what Dave is feeling most of the time lately. The anticipation of the moment that he knows is coming, the one where their whole lives are about to change, is starting to make him feel like he’s going to throw up at a moment’s notice.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to take you to the doctor, David?” Kurt asks one afternoon after coming home from work and setting his things on the kitchen counter. “You’re getting that look again like you’re going to be sick.”

Dave nods quickly, flashing a quick smile as he takes Kurt’s hand and leads him further into the kitchen. “Yeah, totally, I’m fine, just - _god fucking damn it, Luna!_ ” he shouts, just as the black and white cat walks over the bakery box, effectively squishing the top down and no doubt ruining the frosting on the inside spelling out _will you marry me?_ written with each word on one of the four cupcakes. “Fuck,” he says again, cursing as he walks over to the pink box to assess the damage as he opens the lid. Sure enough, nearly all of the frosting is smudged, the _you_ being the only one unaffected.

“Ooh, are those Georgetown Cupcakes?” Kurt says, eyes wide at the sight of them, moving in for a closer look.

“There was supposed to be a surprise,” Dave grumbles, sighing. “Damn cat.”

Kurt gathers Luna into his arms, petting down her back and grinning as she butts her head up against his wandering hand. “I’m sure it was a _lovely_ surprise, David,” he says, pecking him on the cheek. “But you know, they still taste the same either way.” Kurt dips into the frosting, swiping through it and watching as it gathers on his finger before pulling it into his mouth and licking away all traces of it.

Dave pulls Kurt still holding Luna into his arms, kissing him slowly and thoroughly, tasting the frosting on his tongue.

He sighs again as they part, catching sight of the ruined cupcakes before glancing back down at Kurt’s smiling face. Trust Kurt to be able to find a silver lining in every situation.

“Love you.”

Kurt grins. “I love you, too, weirdo.”

—

three.)

It takes another two months for Dave to work up the nerve to try again, too discouraged from the disaster that was the previous attempt. Really, it shouldn’t be such a hard thing to plan, he figures, and it isn’t. On the contrary, it’s the execution that doesn’t seem to be working out for him.

He’s always tried to be the guy to go about doing big romantic gestures with Kurt, from Valentine’s Day in senior year to when he surprised him with a visit after a fight early on in their relationship a few months after Kurt had gone to England to study abroad and they’d been worried the distance would be too much to bear.

So this one, ridiculously corny as it may be, isn’t far from normal for him. He’d procured it online, a red heart shaped tag that could be attached to Luna’s collar with a cursive _“will you marry my daddy?”_ etched onto the thick metal. Yes, it’s sappy and probably overdone but at the same time is something that he’s sure Kurt will love when he sees it.

He grabs the tag once Kurt’s left for work in the morning and attaches it to the collar, giving Luna an affectionate head scratch until she gets bored of him and walks away, and heads off to work himself. Dave figures he’s lucky he has a flexible enough job that he can leave for the day an hour early just to make sure he beats Kurt home.

He’s lounging on the sofa, feeling like his heart is beating a mile a minute with how damn anxious he is, when Kurt finally walks in the door at four thirty, humming to himself.

Kurt pauses when he sees Dave, sitting on the couch ramrod straight and staring blankly ahead while his hands in his lap wring together nervously.

“Hey,” Kurt says, setting down the mail on the end table next to the couch. “You okay?”

Dave finally looks at him then, speaking a little breathlessly as he nods. “Yeah, yeah, totally fine.”

“Are you sure? Because when I came in just now it looked as though you were just sitting there doing nothing. And you’re shaking like a leaf.” Kurt sighs, closing his eyes tightly. “Are you sure you’re not sick? Just let me make you an appointment, if nothing else at the very least _I’ll_ feel better.”

Dave flashes him a nervous smile, grabbing for Kurt’s hand and tugging him over to sit next to him on the couch. “I’m not sick, I swear,” he says, taking a deep, shuddering breath. God, maybe Kurt’s right, maybe he is sick; he might actually just pass out right then and there, _fuck_. “I just - I…”

“You just what?”

“I, just - I need to tell you something.”

Kurt’s silent for a long moment, staring straight at him before pulling his hand away abruptly. “You cheated on me.”

“What? No, god no, I didn’t, I swear! Fuck, this isn’t coming out right at all, just… _Luna!_ ” he says, the answer seeming to finally dawn on him before he’s jumping off the couch to go in search of her, barely aware of Kurt’s faint, confused questioning.

When he gets back Kurt’s looking more perplexed than ever, looking at Dave in confusion but hand going to pet the cat nonetheless as she’s placed in his lap. She’s starting to purr under his ministrations as Kurt continues to scratch around her ears when Dave kneels on both legs on the floor in front of him, feeling his shaking worsen under Kurt’s wondering gaze.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks, blinking at him in confusion. “And why did you need Luna for this?”

Dave gives him a hopeful smile, turning the collar around, only to find… nothing. _What the fuck?_ It was on there this morning, it should have _still_ been on there, yet he didn’t think to ensure it was still there when he got home. He should have checked, should have had enough sense of mind to make sure she hadn’t found a way to chuck it off into some dark corner of the apartment in the time he’d been gone during the day. They both know very well how easily she can entertain herself, always able to find something to play with or knock over, and can do so for hours on end. He’s almost not even surprised that this didn’t work.

“I didn’t,” he lies, “I just - she always makes you feel better.”

“Okay…” Kurt says slowly. “Then why are you kneeling?”

“Uh… welcome home blowjob?”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. “Well considering just a minute ago I thought you’d cheated on me I’m not really in the mood.”

“Baby, I’d never cheat on you, believe me.”

Kurt’s expression seems to soften at that, though the suspicion in his eyes doesn’t wane. “I know you wouldn’t, David, but the way you said you had something you needed to tell me kind of made me think otherwise. So. What _did_ you need to tell me, then?”

_Oh god, think fast. Just say something, anything._ “I… I made reservations at Manhatta for tomorrow,” Dave says, watching as Kurt blinks at him. It’s not a complete lie, though it is an excuse. He’d made the reservation as a sort of celebratory dinner for after Kurt said yes, not as another means to propose.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“That restaurant Manhatta, I made reservations there for us tomorrow at eight. So, uh - look sharp, Hummel.”

Kurt shakes his head to himself, trying to rid himself of the confusion. “Okay you’re being awfully cryptic right now and it’s been a very long day so I’m really only understanding about half of what you’re saying but - Manhatta? That super fancy place where it’s like surrounded by windows that overlook the city?”

“That’s the one.”

“The one I’ve been dying to go to for ages,” Kurt clarifies, narrowing his eyes.

“Yup.”

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief, setting down Luna on the couch and smacking Dave’s shoulder. “That’s why you were acting so weird? Jesus, I thought you were breaking up with me or something.”

“Definitely not breaking up with you,” Dave says, grabbing for Kurt’s hands.

Kurt smiles, leaning forward to kiss him soundly. “Good. I think you mentioned something about a welcome home blowjob, yes?” he says against his mouth, grinning.

Dave lets out a laugh, nodding. “I believe I did.”

Kurt hums, laughing as Dave goes about undoing his pants.

—

four.)

“Have I told you yet that you look amazing, by the way?” Dave asks a bit after placing their orders the next night, just as the sun is starting to set over the water below.

Kurt smiles. “You have. Twice, in fact. However, I’ll never say no to being on the receiving end of a compliment.”

“ _Amazing_ ,” Dave reiterates with a grin, squeezing Kurt’s hand across the table quickly just as the waitress arrives back with the bottle of champagne, pouring it into their glasses. “Leave the bottle?”

“Of course, Sir,” she says, glancing between them for a moment before throwing Kurt a small smile and walking off.

Kurt looks back to Dave in confusion, then down to the bottle of Dom Perignon. “David, this bottle is like two hundred dollars.”

“Yup.”

“Are we celebrating something I should know about?”

Dave heaves a sigh, smiling nervously and holding Kurt’s hand tighter. “Actually, yeah, there is something.”

“Oh, really, do tell.”

“Or, at least, I hope it’s something worth celebrating anyway. Assuming you’re okay with it.”

“Are you going to keep me in suspense, or…”

Dave shakes his head quickly, feeling the nerves return. “No, right, I’ll just… Do you remember when we met?”

“Uhm. Vaguely?” Kurt says, perplexed at the sudden change in topic. “In any case, I know that it was ninth grade but beyond that I couldn’t really tell you.”

“Yeah, it was ninth grade history class, a couple days into the school year. I couldn’t find my pencil so I asked you if you had one I could borrow for this stupid quiz we had to take. You gave me this look like you were super disappointed in me for not having one with me and sighed but then gave me one anyway. Then when I tried to give it back to you at the end of the class you told me to keep it because it already had some _idiotic boy’s_ germs on it, like if you used it then you’d be an idiot, too, or something. So I kept it because you were still frowning at me and were kinda intimidating so I didn’t think I should probably argue with you about it. It was this pink and purple sparkly thing and it was freshman year so I didn’t want anyone making fun of me or whatever so I shoved it in my backpack and borrowed a new one from some guy in the next class I had. And then when I got home that day I put it in my desk drawer and just kinda forgot about it. Or I tried to anyway.” He pauses, inhaling a deep breath. “I didn’t know how important you were going to end up being to me back then. But you were, and still are, the most important thing in my life and I can’t imagine who I’d be without you. Probably still stuck in the closet and completely hating myself, if we’re being real. You make me a better person, Kurt. And more than that you make me _want_ to be a better person, for you, because that’s what you fucking deserve. You should be with someone who deserves you. And I wanna give you everything in life, Kurt. I wanna be that guy for you.”

“You do,” Kurt says after a moment quietly with a small smile, not quite sure where this is going but knowing that whatever it is it must be something good. “You are.”

“Yeah?”

Kurt nods, willing himself not to cry. Dave always did know how to give a rousing speech. “Yeah, you idiot. Why else do you think we’ve been together for so long?”

“Six years is a long time,” Dave says, nodding. “But still not long enough if you ask me.”

“What?”

“Kurt, I love you, so damn much,” he says, rising from his chair. “And I wanna keep loving you for as long as you let me - _oh god, shit, I’m so sorry!_ ” he yells, hip bumping the edge of the table and causing Kurt’s glass of wine to spill onto the stomach of his shirt as Kurt lets out a yelp at the sudden wetness as he stands. “God, I’m so sorry, _fuck_.”

At this point, he’s almost certain that the universe must be completely against him.

Kurt gives him a reassuring smile, trying not to sigh too audibly. “It’s fine, really, I’m just going to go to the bathroom and try to clean this off.”

“Kurt-”

“I’ll be back,” Kurt says again, racing to the bathroom in his haste to rid himself of the mess. And just when he bought a new shirt, too, specifically for tonight. _Damn it._

He gets to the bathroom, running warm water and finding a towel, adding some of the hand soap to it before dipping it into the water. Honestly, though, for as much as he loves Dave, he can be such a clumsy oaf at times, even when he’s being all sweet and saying such nice, loving things and — _oh_.

Kurt stops, hand hovering over him still holding the towel as he thinks back on the past few minutes. Dave holding onto his hand so tightly he thought for a second it might get crushed under the pressure, as nice as Dave’s hand usually feels while holding his own, so intense this time. That overly sappy story about when they’d first met, though it’s incredibly flattering to know how much of an effect he had on Dave even back then. _And I wanna keep loving you for as long as you let me._

“Oh my god,” he breathes, dropping the unused towel back onto the counter and practically throwing open the bathroom door. His steps falter as he sees Dave sitting there, looking distraught with his head in his hands and pulling at his hair, obviously frustrated. As soon as Kurt sees him he can already tell what this whole thing has been about. Dave was going to propose to him. Dave was going to _propose to him_.

Kurt’s lips quirk up into a smile at the thought, knowing that Dave meant what he had said, that he wanted to spend his life with Kurt.

It’s a nice thought, and certainly not the first time it’s crossed Kurt’s mind. He’s entertained the idea before, has thought about what it would be like to wake up next to Dave every morning for the rest of his life, thought about dancing with him at their wedding to some sappy slow song, how many kids they might someday have. It was all hypothetical, yes, but didn’t stop Kurt from dreaming about it nevertheless.

He just didn’t know that Dave felt the same way.

Attempting to keep his emotions in check, though he already knows there’s still a fond smile that won’t seem to leave his face, he walks slowly back to the table, as Dave’s head snaps up from its position where he’s been sulking over the ruined proposal.

“Did you get it out?” Dave asks, hope in his voice.

Kurt waves it off and takes his seat once again, still trying to rein in his smile. “No, but it’s fine. It’s just a shirt.”

Dave stares at him. “ _Just a shirt?_ ” he repeats dubiously. “But - Kurt, you-”

“I’ll just get it dry cleaned, don’t worry about it,” Kurt cuts in, shrugging, and grabs for Dave’s hand across the table yet again. “Now. Let’s just have a nice dinner and enjoy the sunset, shall we? And get drunk off this bottle of Dom, too, because there is no way in Hell I’m letting a bottle of champagne this good go to waste.”

Dave lets out a laugh and nods, the tension breaking. “Kay.” He brings up Kurt’s hand clasped in his own, fingers intertwining with his own, and presses a long, chaste kiss to his knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

—

+one.)

Kurt hadn’t really planned on doing it, exactly.

He was perfectly content to give Dave time and let him do it at his own pace, but now Kurt is completely on edge whenever they’re alone together, just wondering if that’s the moment that Dave will pop the question. But it still hasn’t come and Dave’s started to get that look again like he’s going to be sick and it makes Kurt wonder just how long he’s been trying to do this, how long Dave has been planning on proposing.

It’s been three weeks since that night in the restaurant and still nothing, not even an inkling that Dave’s about to get down on one knee, and Kurt’s starting to grow impatient.

He bought the ring on a whim, the woman working at the jewelry store beaming at him as he told her he was done waiting and was just going to propose to Dave instead if he didn’t do it soon, and if Dave did eventually get around to it then at least Kurt would have a ring for him as well. Judging by the way Dave hasn’t once revisited their conversation from the restaurant, Kurt’s not sure it’ll ever happen at this point.

And he’s certainly not averse to turning the tables on Dave and proposing to him instead.

Most of their relationship has been a game of give and take, back and forth with one of them always making the first move. Dave had kissed him first, was the first one to say I love you. Kurt had been the first one to initiate contact and hold Dave’s hand, had been the one to ask Dave out on a date, had been the one to make things official between them. So this isn’t really too far out of the realm of normality by any means.

It’s a Saturday morning nearly a month after the date at Manhatta that they’re having coffee at their favorite cafe down the street. It’s a small, locally owned place not too far from their apartment, bright white with dark accents and plants on windowsills and hanging from the ceiling. The entire thing just screamed New York so much that Kurt quickly fell in love with it when they’d moved in not far away. It had become a routine of theirs to get coffee there every weekend morning and most of the baristas knew them by name and started making their drinks as soon as they saw them walking in. Since they’d started coming here four years ago after moving into their apartment after college it had become one of their favorite places in the city.

Kurt taps one of his fingers against the ceramic of the large mug in his hands, staring out in thought at the rain covering the city streets and the traffic lights reflecting off the black ground in a glow.

“I think we should get married.”

Dave’s head whips around to stare at him, mouth open in shock. “What?”

“I think we should get married,” Kurt repeats casually with a smile, looking across the table at the other man. “Soon.”

“But I-” Dave starts, looking flustered, “I was gonna ask you. I got a ring and I planned this big fancy proposal and I even asked your dad for his permission and everything.”

“And as sweet as that is,” Kurt says, setting his coffee on the table and fishing out the ring box from his pocket, “you’ve been looking like you’re about to be sick for months now and I figured at least this way the pressure is off of you. Besides, I think fancy proposals are overrated anyway, don’t you?”

“Well I thought it was what you’d want,” Dave says. “I kinda hate them but I figured that would be what you’d want so I kept trying to think of good ideas and each one just turned out worse than the last.”

“And you’ve been making yourself sick over worrying about how to do it.” Kurt stands, moving to the other side of the table to sit across Dave’s lap, legs hanging off the side as he wraps an arm around his neck. “Look, I don’t need some grand proposal full of all the frills and theatrics. I don’t even really need a wedding all that fancy or elaborate. All I need is you, David.”

Dave doesn’t say anything, merely basking in the feel of Kurt’s body so close to his own and connecting them.

“Do you wanna know what I picture for my wedding, what I really want? I want our close friends and families there, nothing huge, just you and me surrounded by the people who love us the most and who we know will always be there for us. I want something elegant but understated, nothing extreme, just a few flowers and some string lights and somewhere we can slow dance together under the moonlight. When I think of marrying you I don’t think of it as putting on a show. I think of our wedding as the beginning of the rest of the rest of our lives together. I think of waking up in your arms every day and raising children with you who will no doubt be just as crazy as we are and loving you until the day I die, when we’re old and grey. I don’t want some super fancy proposal or wedding, David. I want a life with you.”

Dave leans forward slightly, pressing a lingering kiss into Kurt’s shoulder. “I want a life with you, too.”

Kurt smiles, opening the small black box and retrieving the gold band inside, slowly sliding it onto Dave’s finger. “Good. Then will you marry me?”

“Of course I will.” Nodding, Dave smiles and pulls out the small box from his jeans pocket, pulling out the ring from the plush satin. “Marry me?” he says quietly, tightening an arm around Kurt’s waist and holding out the ring between them.

Kurt plucks it from his fingers, holding it between his own as he winds both of his arms around Dave’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

“Always.”


End file.
